


【真幸】一夜邂逅（七）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 3





	【真幸】一夜邂逅（七）

1\. 

墙上的时钟平静的走着，秒针发出有节奏的声音，此时已经午夜，那一场像是较量，又像是控诉的欢愉已经结束，室内十分安静。 

幸村侧躺在床上，身后是抱着他的真田。即使道歉的话已经说了无数遍了，幸村依然用平淡的口气说着没事，并表示自己没有真正责怪真田。

可这一切让真田更加不安，虽然与幸村认识的时间并不长，但作为情侣，他们已经十分熟稔，幸村此时越平淡，真田就越不安。 

真田不再言语，只是紧紧地抱着幸村，收紧手臂，将脸埋在幸村的脖子里。 

过了好一会儿，幸村挣扎起身，真田忙松开了禁锢的双臂。

幸村不知道从哪里拿出一盒烟和一个打火机。屋内传来淡淡的雪茄香气，幸村围着被单赤裸着上身，窗户已经打开，他正倚在窗边抽烟。

于是真田也走了过去，拿起幸村的衬衫，披在了他的身上。 

幸村没有拒绝，只是认真地抽着这种小直径的雪茄。

烟味并不浓烈，哪怕警视厅同事们大部分都浑身充满烟味，真田依然不习惯。况且他知道，幸村很少抽烟。

他静静地看着他，等他开口。 

烟雾缭绕，外边院内路灯发出淡淡的灯光，主宅那边漆黑一片已然进入梦乡，这边，客房内的光线也晦暗无比，窗边两个男人的影子被拉长，充满了力量和美感。 

雪茄已经燃尽，幸村起身先去了洗手间，拧开水龙头将烟头浇灭，看真田也跟了过来，于是出声说道：“真田，你累了吧，我也累了，你早点休息。"

幸村的声音有些慵懒也有些疲倦。他说完便绕过真田，拿起散落在地上的衣服，迅速穿上后准备离开。

真田心中有些慌乱，他忙走上前去，拉住了幸村的手臂。 

幸村回头，先看了看真田的手，而后抬头看着真田的眼睛，突然一笑，说道：“怎么还想再来一次？我真的有点累了，想睡觉。”

真田张了张嘴，想说什么却说不出口，慢慢的收回了手臂，紧锁双眉，只能眼睁睁看着幸村离开。 

没有责备他，但这种沉默更加让人心慌。 

真田再一次失眠了。

2\. 

第二日早晨，真田看幸村神色一切如常，似乎昨夜发生的事完全没有存在过。他每次提起话头也都被幸村岔开，于是真田只能将所有的疑惑、歉意还有后悔都埋在心里。

与幸村的家人一起用完早餐，道别，真田便跟着幸村离开。 

幸村开着车走了一段距离后，终于对真田开口说话了：“有没有想去的地方？想去哪儿玩？”

真田扭头看着他，忙说道：“我听你的。”

幸村也不再和真田啰嗦，提速便往加州一号公路方向走。 

一路上车比较多，幸村不再言语，超车并线，待甩开一些车辆时，突然加速！ 

真田哪怕没来过，看路牌的显示和周围的美景，也知道这里是著名的加州一号公路，不过他的第一反应是担心幸村超速被开罚单 —— 这是警察的职业本能。

再加上路况复杂，蜿蜒曲折，幸村又不停地加速减速，急转弯刹车，不停地超车，这辆雷克萨斯LFA的发动机轰鸣起来非常性感，但真田听起来却心惊肉跳。 

真田看幸村似乎有些兴奋，终于忍不住大声说道：“幸村！小心些慢点开！”

幸村熟练地打着方向盘，还时不时回头看着真田，笑道：“怎么了真田，你怕了？”

真田看幸村居然扭头看自己，忙说道：“看前方！快看前方，你前面有车！”

前面确实有车，是辆典型的美式皮卡，幸村鸣笛再一次加速，超过了那辆车，还回头扫了眼那个司机，虽然没有看到，但可以想象那辆皮卡的司机正在骂骂咧咧。 

幸村有些开心，露出的笑容有点孩子气。 

真田的心都提到嗓子眼了：“你再不放慢速度，很快会有警察追过来了！”

幸村一副无所谓的态度，不再理会真田，只顾自己飙车。真田见他完全没有停下来的趋势，只能皱着眉头紧紧抓住门的扶手，还时不时回头，看看有没有警车鸣笛。

过了好一会儿，幸村似乎觉得这种飙车游戏失去了趣味，便将速度降了下来，平稳的行驶。 

没有警车鸣笛开罚单，也没有发生意外，真田终于放下心来，长长嘘了一口气，有些生气地对着幸村说道：“你到底在搞什么！开车这样的事能乱来吗？你要是生我的气，等会儿你冲我来！”

幸村没有回答，伸手打开音乐，既不是他最爱的勃拉姆斯，也不是其他的古典派或浪漫主义，而是最新的 hip-pop，当下流行，正是真田最苦手的。

真田：“……” 

“看看外边的美景吧，难得的好景色不要错过，”幸村说道：“一会儿到圣巴巴拉，我去那里有点事，你可以自己出去逛逛。”

真田觉得幸村是在故意的，故意欺负自己。 

3\. 

Santa Barbara，是一号公路边的一座地中海风格城市。幸村停好车，把钥匙扔给了真田道：“我去办点事，你自己要么随便走走，要么开车逛逛，等我这边完事了，给你打电话。”

真田有些无奈道：“你去哪里，我陪你。”

幸村道：“你身上的警察味道太重了，隔着十米远都能闻到。”

真田突然警惕：“你要去做什么？”

幸村没有回答，只是突然凑近，说道：“你想知道？”

真田确实有些急了：“我知道你还在生气！既然如此你惩罚我，何必这样？”

幸村一只手伸出来摘掉真田的帽子，另一只手也没空着，轻轻拽了拽真田的一只耳朵，然后突然对着真田的脸颊啄了一口。

这又是什么意思？真田惊呆。

可等他回过神来，帽子已戴在自己的头上，幸村早已下车走远。 

真田当然没有开车四处乱逛，他一颗心都系在幸村身上。于是他锁好车，漫无目的沿着笔直的大道散步，准确来讲他是在找幸村。

红瓦屋顶的西班牙风格建筑，道路两旁是盛开的鲜花，时不时还有拿着冲浪板奔向海滩的男男女女。终于在一个咖啡店外，真田看到了大遮阳伞下的幸村，他坐在那里，似乎是在等人。

真田此时非常纠结，幸村这个样子，让原本内心不安的自己更加不安。他想在距离幸村不远的地方陪他，这样能够看到他，可是，这种行为会不会惹幸村不愉快？

但是，如果装作没看见幸村，不理会他的一切，去其他的地方闲逛，真田又不愿意，他既担心幸村的危险，又想多看看他。思念的情绪又涌了上来，哪怕分开没多久，这些日子真的很想幸村。

就在此时，真田看到一位中年男人在幸村的对面坐下。 

犹豫了片刻，真田还是决定留下来。他在对面的一个餐厅里坐下，点了一个热狗和一杯柠檬水，时不时看着窗外幸村和那个中年男人。 

幸村表情平淡，偶尔微笑，颇为慵懒的聊天，似乎很轻松，而对面那个中年男人的表情却越来越差。

“果然留下来是对的，”真田心道，他拿出自己的职业本能，看着那个中年男人，越来越警惕。

突然，那个中年男人的右手伸向西装里，隔着衣服保持着一个动作，真田知道这个动作意味着什么，那是枪。他居然拿枪对着幸村？

真田迅速冲了出去，边跑边思考该如何解决，在距离幸村几米远的地方，真田停下，然后大声的非常热情的用英语说道：“Seiichi, 你怎么在这里？真是巧遇，我难得来美国，居然在这里遇到你了，唉？这位是？他是你的朋友吗？”

幸村饶有兴趣看着真田表演。 

那边的中年男人将西装里举着的右手缓缓放下，扯出一个勉强的笑容说道：“既然 Mr. Yukimura 有朋友来，那我就先走了，告辞。” 说完便起身离开。 

真田等中年男人走远后，收起热情的笑容，严肃地问幸村道：“他是谁？他右手那个动作是在握着枪对准你！”

“我知道。他是洛杉矶的一个黑警。”幸村回答道。

真田：“黑警？”

幸村起身，从钱包里拿出现金放在咖啡杯下，然后对真田说：“事办完了，我们走吧。”

4\. 

幸村带着真田去了附近的一个小型画廊，这里是洛杉矶那家画廊旗下的店。两人走过展厅，上了二楼幸村的办公室，里面是个小型套间，有工作区和休息区。 

进了屋，幸村从冰箱里拿出两听啤酒，一个递给了真田，一个自己打开，咕咚咕咚灌了一大口。

“你刚才没喝咖啡？”真田敏锐地察觉到。

“嗯，说了那么多话，有点渴了。”幸村回答道。

真田又问道：“那个黑警是怎么回事？”

幸村道：“就是洛杉矶的一个黑警，作为公民的我，为他提供了一些有用的线索，方便他戴罪立功。”

真田：“...... 幸村，你到底......”

真田想继续问，却又停止了，他打开啤酒，只喝了一小口，便将啤酒放在茶几上，坐在沙发上不言不语。 

幸村又咕咚咕咚喝了一大口，将啤酒罐也放在茶几上。他看着真田紧锁眉头坐在那里，叹了一口气，唉，这个男人。

幸村走了过去，弯下身搂住了真田的脖子，将额头抵着真田的额头说道：“算了，我的气也消了，昨晚如果我真的生气要反击，你也控制不了我。” 

真田伸出双手，自然的握着幸村的腰，叹了口气说道：“我明白了，你不会完全信任我。我也不知道你到底要做什么，我只希望你能保护好自己，别做让家人伤心的事，也别做让我伤心的事，我真的很担心你。”

幸村一只手捧着真田的脸，突然吻了下去。另一只手也没有闲着，沿着真田的肩膀游弋，从后背到腰间，真田像是得到了鼓励，更加热烈的回应，他们彼此热吻许久，相拥了许久才分开，喘着气，休息区的氛围开始暧昧起来。 

真田想要继续，幸村止住了他的动作，突然说道：“你先来回答我的问题，回答对了，我们就继续。”

真田点了点头。

“你猜猜看，下面哪件事情是我做的。”幸村说道。

“那个砍了我后背让我受伤的人，在四年前因贩毒被抓进监狱。在监狱中不断有人找他的麻烦，终于在一次斗殴的时候，他被戳瞎了一只眼睛。这位毒贩后来不停的申诉，说有人买凶杀他，可惜没能成功。”

真田的瞳孔放大了一圈，没有说话，继续看着幸村。 

“购买了我的画的那位东南亚富商，其实是日本移民过去的，是我家从前的仇人，可惜买了我的画还没运回去，就因偷税罪行贿罪被抓进当地的监狱，所有资产都被冻结，他在监狱里遭到几次刺杀，虽然没死，但现在已无翻身机会了。”

“你猜猜看，这两件事，哪件事是我做的。”幸村说完，面无表情地看着真田。 

真田不知为什么，突然想起他们俩第一次邂逅的那个夜晚，想起了幸村说过的所有的话，玩笑的，认真的，专注的，他都一一记得清楚。 

真田思索了一会儿，看着幸村的眼睛，认真而坚定的说道：“这两件事都不是你做的。”

“哦？是吗？”，幸村笑了笑，继续说道：“你眼里的我原来这么善良？还是说，你觉得我没有这个动手能力？”

这个问题很棘手，真田却很高兴，难得能够渐渐走进幸村的世界。他认真思索了片刻，而后说道：“警察要依靠证据作出推断，如果证据不足但对嫌疑人有所怀疑，我们会彻查证据从而论证自己的假设，无论证据指向是什么，我们的判断是正确还是错误，都需要证据来说话。 ”

真田停了停，继续道：“但是，直觉带来的判断也不能忽略。我的直觉告诉我，你不会买凶杀人，也许他们入罪有你的功劳，也许就是你直接将他们送入监狱的，但之后的报复，我觉得没有。不，肯定没有，我的直觉告诉我，不是你做的。”

幸村不说话，他没有放过每一个真田的表情，像是在寻找什么破绽。

“不过，我记得第一次咱们见面的时候你讲过的那个故事，在 HOLLYWOOD 山上的玩笑，我有种感觉，那个是你做的，” 真田补充道，“仔细一想，极有可能是你做的，搞这种恶作剧有点像你的风格，你还是很松懈啊，幸村，如果我在你们洛杉矶警局，你会被我抓到的。”

听真田说完，幸村略略低下头，很久都没有言语。 

终于，幸村抬起头，有些讥讽又有些放松的说道：“真田，你还真是得寸进尺啊，我现在生气了。” 

说完，幸村扯下真田的领带，像昨天晚上真田绑住自己那样，迅速抓起真田的双手，将他绑了起来。而后，扯开真田的衬衫，露出结识的胸膛。 

“欠我的，我都会讨回来，”幸村说道：“我怎么会吃亏？”

说完幸村便开始动手，还有动嘴。

真田的脸红到了耳根。他哪里受得住幸村这种撩拨？

待幸村准备脱掉他最后一道防线时，真田终于忍不住了，幸村怕是不知道吧，如何解开绳结如何逃脱，这些在警校里有学过。 

于是真田挣开束缚，将幸村抱起，扑倒在了沙发上。

暧昧走向燥热，话语无需多说，真田炙热的吻落洒落在幸村脸上、身上的每个角落。 

还好这里没人。 

「提醒大家：道路千万条，安全第一条，剧情专用，请勿模仿村哥开车」

TBC


End file.
